Passado obscuro
by Sakura-tsubasa
Summary: Sakura vive do trabalho... nunca tirou férias... até receber uma carta do pai...Percebe então k não se lembra da maior parte do seu passado... pk é k ñ se lembra? Leiam para saber...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

A casa tinha um aspecto velho. Mas estava em bom estado. Os móveis e sofás estavam a precisar de serem trocados por uns novos e mas modernos. Tinha tudo organizado, tudo categorizado, desde CD's a DVD's, todos organizados por ordem alfabética.

Podia ouvir-se o barulho de chuveiro a correr água, parecia que alguém estava a tomar banho. Podia observar-se o vapor de água, a neblina que se encontrava na WC. Notava-se que apenas vivia uma pessoa naquela casa. Uma mulher, pois normalmente, os homens têm tudo desarrumado, cheio de comida "fast food" espalhada pela casa.

Ouviu-se um som parecido ao da campainha. Mas afinal era o som de um despertador. Passados alguns segundos, cessou o corrimento da água e o som do despertador tornou-se insuportável. Até que, de um segundo para o outro, também cessou o som do despertador.

Agora, a casa encontrava-se mergulhada num silêncio que chegava a ser assustador para qualquer pessoa parecia que ninguém vivia naquela casa. Quem entrasse nela e não conhecesse os proprietários, julgaria que os proprietários tinham ido de férias, mas nunca mais tinham deixado. Parecia que nunca ganhava pó. A passagem do tempo não, se notava nesta. Na realidade, esta casa tinha uma história. Seus parentes, agora não presentes na vida, diziam, contavam pequenas histórias de embalar os mais pequenos. Diziam que esta casa pertencera a D. Sebastião, que se escondeu aqui, quando todos julgavam a sua morte. Os motivos disso variavam de geração em geração.

- Bolas pá! Já estou farta de te ouvir. –Dizia a habitante da casa. –Porque é que eu ponho sempre o despertador a tocar? –Perguntava a Sakura a si própria.

Sakura era uma rapariga que tinha 23 anos, mas aparentava 18anos. Não era muito baixa, tinha pernas bem torneadas, o seu corpo era muito invejável entre as raparigas, e colegas de trabalho. Deixava qualquer rapaz de queixo caído. O que mais se podia notar naquela rapariga eram aqueles olhos que pareciam esmeraldas, que qualquer ladrão adoraria roubar. Tinha cabelos ruivos longos até à cintura. Iguais ao da sua mãe. Não se lembrava muito dela, pois esta morrer quando a Sakura tinha três anos. Apenas tinha duas recordações da sua mãe. Uma foto, que todos os dias olhava para ela e conversava com ela como se a sua mãe estivesse ao seu lado. Muitas pessoas diziam que ela só podia ser maluca, como é que achava que podia falar com a sua mãe. Mas Sakura não achava isso.

Sakura vivia sozinha, estava bem. Tinha acabado à pouco os seus estudos. Era jornalista. Sempre, desde que se lembra, sempre fora muito curiosa. Lembra-se pelo que Tomoyo, sua prima, lhe contara que enquanto não descobria uma coisa, não desistia, não pregava olho, poderia passar semanas e semanas sem comer, sem dormir, mas tinha que conseguir descobrir o que pretendia. Houve uma vez, quando era pequenina, mais ou menos com uns 7 anos.

- Não acredito em nada disso! –Disse a Sakura.

- Como é que não podes acreditar, é verdade, foi o meu pai que me contou. –Disse a Anne.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? A vossa discussão ouve-se até nos confins do Mundo!- Disse a Tomoyo, que acabara de chegar.

- Como é que sabes isso? Tens algumas provas físicas para que possas provar a vera..ci…da…de? Hã?! Então? –Perguntava a Sakura constantemente.

- Ah não, não vais começar? Isto é só uma forma de expressão.

- Ah ok. Mas agora, voltando a ti Anne, eu não acredito, o teu pai contou-te uma história para te assustar.

- Não foi não, posso não ter provas, mas eu sei porque já vi pessoas dentro de casa.

- Será que não se importam de me explicar o que se passa? –Perguntou a Tomoyo, não percebendo nada do que se estava a passar.

-Então é assim: A Anne diz que aquela casa ali é assombrada, porque foi o pai que lhe falou.

-E será que não é? –Perguntara a Tomoyo, olhando para a casa, disfarçadamente.

- Olha, a única forma de descobrir é ficar lá um dia. –Disse a Sakura, começando já a magicar um plano.

- Ah não, sabes muito bem que o teu pai te proibiu de ires para qualquer sítio.

- Mas se eu disser que estou em tua casa, já não há problema! –Disse a Sakura, começando a implorar a Tomoyo, para a ajudar.

- Ok, tu sabes que eu não consigo resistir a esse teu beicinho.

Então, lá foram à noite, e ao entrarem, aparentemente não estava lá ninguém, mas ao entrarem num quarto, tudo começou a voar, as portas e janelas abriam e fechavam. Então a Anne foi logo a primeira a fugir. Mas a Sakura não, ela era corajosa e tinha de descobrir o que se passava. E como a Tomoyo não a abandonava por nada, por isso não arredou pé de lá.

Então lá começaram a ver o que é que se passava ali. E depois, viram uma sombra. Era a sombra de um monstro, gigantesca. A Anne que tinha voltado, fora-se logo embora.

-Olha Tomoyo, era apenas um rato! Eia!

-Anne, volta aqui, era só um ratinho!

-O quê? Opah! Tinhas razão Sakura.

-Eu sempre disse que a casa não era assombrada, os barulhos que faz é o vento.

-Ok, tens razão!

Tomoyo, para além de ser sua prima, também fora a sua melhor amiga, desde sempre. Até atingir a maioridade, Sakura vivia em casa de Tomoyo, mas agora já não fazia sentido, pois sabia que tinha possibilidades de se sustentar e que já estivera muito tempo a abusar da hospitalidade da mãe de Tomoyo.

Já estava na hora de ir trabalhar. Estava com um conjunto muito fino, tipo à empresária. Sakura com estes trajes apenas parecia mais velha, muito mais velha, porque a beleza notava-se de qualquer maneira.

Ao chegar ao Jornal, recebe sempre os habituais piropos dos seus colegas de trabalho. Sakura era muito profissional, nunca misturava a vida profissional com a pessoal. Relativamente à vida profissional, normalmente as suas notícias, artigos ficavam sempre em primeira página, pois como ela era a curiosidade em pessoa, conseguia obter todas as respostas que precisava para o trabalho. Isto poderia causar ciúmes, inveja no seu ambiente de trabalho. Pois muitas das suas colegas já tinham sido severamente castigadas pelos chefes por tentarem sabotar os artigos de Sakura. Mas, no final, os artigos ficavam sempre em primeira página.

- Bom dia Jane! Há alguma coisa para mim?

- Bom dia senhorita. Sim, chegaram três cartas.

- Então, venha comigo, e já agora traga as cartas.

- Com certeza.

Jane era a sua secretária. Era a única em quem podia confiar realmente naquele jornal. Muitas, já foram as vezes que a ajudou, até a criar o artigo perfeito. Sakura já não passava sem aquela senhora muito querida, muito profissional e principalmente amiga.

- Muito bem, às 10h tem uma reunião com os administradores. Às 17h tem de entregar uma proposta para um artigo.

- Ok, e as cartas? De quem são?

- Uma é do seu irmão, …

- Eu nem percebo porque é que ele não telefona?

- Talvez não goste das novas tecnologias.

- Talvez, e as outras duas?

- A outra é do jornal Times, e a outra não tem remetente.

- Ok, podes deixa-las na minha secretária, agora vamos tomar um café.

- Não sei, ainda não é tempo da pausa!

- Vamos lá, é uma ordem!

- Ah, então se é assim, vamos.

Então, foram ter à cafeteira e lá todas as suas colegas a olhavam com cara de poucos amigos, ar repugnante, ar invejoso.

Mas Sakura não era burra, olho-as como se fosse a maior, como se fosse a mais alta de todas. Ao passar para a sala, que a Sakura quer a Jane fartaram-se de rir.

- Senhorita, muito bem!

- Obrigada, mas olha não me chames senhorita.

- Então como quer que lhe chame?

- Trata-me por tu.

- Com certeza, senh…Sakura.

- Muito bem, é exactamente isto que eu quero.

- Agora, desculpa mas tenho de ir trabalhar.

- Pois claro, o trabalho não é só pausas.

Ao passar pela cafetaria, recebeu outra vez os tais olhares, mas havia outros tipos de olhares. Eram de desejo. Dos seus jovens colegas, mas ela passava ao lado destes sem dizer nada, seguindo em direcção ao seu escritório. Ao entrar apercebeu-se de que era muito feliz, tinha o jornal, onde cada dia é diferente do anterior.

- Bem, vamos ver de quem é esta carta sem remetente. Bastou ler a primeira linha para dedicar toda a sua atenção na carta. Era do seu pai. Mas ele estava morto, como é que poderia enviar-lhe uma carta.

"Querida Sakura,

Se estás a ler esta carta, significa que já não me encontro contigo. Peço-te desculpa por isso. Mas precisas de saber muita coisa que não sabes, relacionadas com o teu passado.

Não podes demorar a descobrir. Vai à polícia e pede para falar com um rapaz chamado Yue. Se fores ao bar "troubles" e perguntares por ele, eles dar-te-ão as respostas. Ele sabe o que fazer. Precisas de saber tudo e tornar-te numa coisa à qual eu estava a poupar-te.

Meu deus, ajuda-me, eu tenho tantas saudades tuas, apesar de certamente, como estou morto não sinto, mas sinto.

Menina bonita, espero que não te tenham chateado muito a cabeça.

Eu não tenho palavras, a tinta não sai, a cabeça parou, não consigo ter palavras para te escrever, as quantas saudades que eu tenho. Mas o sentimento maior é o de culpa. A culpa do que irás passar, mais tarde vais perceber, o que vais descobrir sobre o teu passado e o que aconteceu para que tenhas ido viver para sydney.

Minha filha toma conta de ti, não acredites em tudo o que vês.

Muitos beijos do teu pai!"

Depois de ler a carta e reler, já não escondia as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo seu rosto. A expressão do rosto era uma mistura de felicidade e de espanto. Felicidade era de que o seu pai estava com saudades dela. Sakura também estava com muitas saudades, sentia-se sozinha, apesar de nunca o demonstrar. Mas espanto, nunca tinha pensado no seu passado. Agora que pensava nisso, não conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Depois começava-lhe a doer a cabeça, parecendo que ia desmaiar.

Como o seu pai sabia que ela não sabia nada sobre o seu passado.

Tantas perguntas sem cabimento, e sem resposta. Continuava a chorar , não sabia bem porquê, mas chorava.

-Sakura! Sakura o que se passa? –Perguntou de imediato a Jane.

-Nada! Nada de especial. –Disse Sakura limpando as lágrimas. –Foi a carta do meu irmão que me surpreendeu. Mas o que é que querias?

-Tens de fazer um novo artigo para hoje sobre uns roubos que estão a acontecer pelo mundo todo.

-Para hoje! Mas já é tarde!

-Não sei, tens de ir falar com um patrão!

-É mesmo isso que eu vou fazer.

-Espero bem que tenhas uma boa desculpa para teres entrado no meu escritório sem bater. –Disse o patrão Yukito, que detestava quando ela fazia isto.

-Desculpa? É assim dás-me uma noticia muito importante e com um prazo tão curto. Eu não vou escrever o artigo!

-Não vais? Mas quem é que manda afinal?

-Neste momento… eu!

-Tu?

-Sim, tas surdo?

-Não me fales assim, olha que eu te despeço.

-Despeça-me! Óptimo, assim posso aceitar a proposta do Times.

-O quê?

-Sim, recebi outra carta deles.

-Mas eles não desistem?

-Ainda bem para mim.

-Então e quanto tempo é que achas que vais demorar para escrever o artigo?

-Não sei! Para aí uma semana.

-Ok.

-Agora eu vou para casa.

Chegou a casa. Estava exausta. Tinha tido muita emoção para um dia só.

Nem ela imaginava que isto apenas tinha começado.

De repente, tocam à campainha de casa de Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Chegou a casa. Estava exausta. Tinha tido muita emoção para um dia só.

Nem ela imaginava que isto apenas tinha começado.

De repente, tocam à campainha de casa de Sakura.

-Quem é? –Pergunta Sakura.

-Sou eu, a Tomoyo.

-Ah, Tomoyo, há quanto tempo? –Perguntou abrindo a porta.

-Ah muito. Abandonaste-me!

-Não, não, tu é que não me vieste visitar.

-Sabes, é que eu tenho muitos filmes para realizar, muitas roupas para desenhar e conceber.

-A sério? Então e quantos filmes é que realizaste até agora?

-10 filmes.

-Uau! Parabéns.

-Obrigada.

-Queres dormir cá? –Perguntou a Sakura entregando um café à sua querida prima.

-Sim, pode ser. –Respondeu a Tomoyo feliz.

Há muito tempo que se encontravam. Desde que Sakura e seu pai vieram para Sdyney. Quando viviam em Moscovo, cada uma ia dormir a casa da outra uma semana, e vice-versa.

-Então Sakura, onde está o Kero?

-Já faz alguns anos que não sei nada dele! Recebi hoje uma carta.

-Então, e o que é que disse?

-Nada de especial, teve-me a contar a vida dele.

-Ah, tá bem.

-Mas porque é que perguntas?

-Por nada.

-Vá lá. Diz logo.

-Não, não é nada, apenas curiosidade.

-Eu é que sou curiosa, diz!

-Tu não desistes, não é? –Disse a Tomoyo suspirando derrotada.

-Já me conheces. –Sorrindo, vitoriosa.

-Ele tem-me enviado cartas e mais cartas, a dizer para tomar conta de ti.

-Tens aí alguma das cartas?

-Por acaso tenho a ultima que ele me mandou!

-Deixa-me lê-la.

-Ok. –Disse estendendo-lhe a carta.

O papel estava velho, parecia igual ao da carta do seu pai.

Mas em comparação, o papel parecia que tinha sido amachucado.


End file.
